Mark 29
|main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel Fiberglass Frame Titanium Plating |special = -- |other = -- |replaced = Mark 28 |followed = Mark 30 |image2 = }} The Mark 29 (XXIX), also known as "Fiddler", is a Nimble-Construction Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Fiddler", due to its resemblance to a "fiddler crab" which also boasts one larger arm appendage in the form of an armored claw. Armor Design The Mark 29 has black and silver plates in it's overall armor design. With some red colored platings on it's left jack-hammer arm. Armor Capabilities Intense Power The Mark 29 has the ability to create an immense amount of power using it's single left-handed Pneumatic Hammer. The hammer can contract and then release a massive blow when used or activated. Because of the intense power it's left Pneumatic Hammer can create and release, the armor can crush hard objects or debri in it's path. With this ability, it is suitable for usage in construction areas, but can also prove to be a lethal weapon when used against a foe. Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 29 is equipped with the standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 29 has an oversized circular-shaped Unibeam. Left Pneumatic Hammer The armor is equipped with a powerful Pneumatic Hammer on it's left arm that allows it to crush hard objects and debris. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 29 was activated by JARVIS in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. The armor then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 29 followed the first few armors after their entrance on the scene when forming a line, and surrounded the area together other armors. While waiting for Tony's commands, the armor can be seen hovering in the background with the other armors as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. Tony then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures, disable with extreme prejudice.", and JARVIS replies with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all of the suits, including the Mark 29. After, the armor starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soliders after, and fights them off together with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. The armor never makes a clear appearance on-sceeen, but can be briefly seen fighting and blasting the soldiers during the midst of the battle. The Mark 29 was presumed to have fought and killed a lot of Extremis Soldiers during the battle, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating them all with the help of the other armors. It can be seen hovering over the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. The Mark 29 was then detonated by JARVIS for Fireworks along with the other 21 armors, under the order of the Clean Slate Protocol issued by Tony. As a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 29 appears in the game as a special playable armor with a score multiplier of x5.0. It is one of the Special Offer armors available to unlock and does not have a limited time for purchase. * Score Multiplier: x5.0 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Design: MARK XXIX: LIGHTWEIGHT CONSTRUCTION SUIT WITH SINGLE REMOVABLE MULTI-FUNCTIONAL REPEATING PNEUMATIC HAMMER. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 29 is the first armor to feature a single irregular arm, because of it's customization and design. ** Also it is the first armor to have an irregular left arm. Gallery Iron Man 3 File:Photo(47).jpg|The Mark 29, also known as "Fiddler", a Nimble-Construction Suit. File:Photo(101).JPG| JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(607).JPG| External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Frost Charge Category:Clean Slate Protocol